


What Good Men Are Made Of?

by Last_one_standing_02



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Bensler, EO - Freeform, F/M, Family Fluff, Season/Series 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_one_standing_02/pseuds/Last_one_standing_02
Summary: Kathleen shows up in the squadroom after being betrayed looking for Olivia. While trying to comfort Kathleen, Olivia is left pondering what makes a good man, but she knows for sure that the man she has, is one of them. Established EO, could be a tag to Another Reason, but can stand alone. Set in the beginning of season 13. Elliot has retired, Amanda and Nick know nothing about him
Relationships: Olivia Benson & Elliot Stabler, Olivia Benson/Elliot Stabler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	What Good Men Are Made Of?

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing and I make no money from it.

The bullpen was rather quiet – Nick and Amanda were reading some new procedure manuals, Munch and Olivia were in interrogation, Cragen had been in meetings in 1-PP all day and Fin did his paperwork in the oddly quiet environment.

A scream interrupted the silence. All detectives in the bullpen looked towards the elevators, where the sound came from.

Soon a disturbed young blonde woman came to sight, she was crying and loudly cursing, but most of the words were barely understandable between the sobs and angry rant. She was accompanied by a young uniformed officer. Fin stood and rushed to greet them, Amanda right behind him. The young officer tried to explain, why he brough her to SVU, but she cut his words.

"I want to talk with Olivia Benson," she demanded. She pushed her hair out of her face and looked up – Fin recognized her.

"Go get Liv," he instructed Nick instantly without taking a second longer to question the request.

"She's in interrogation," Nick protested.

"I don't care where she is, go get her now," Fin said with more urgency.

"Stupid men, stupid idiots," the girl rambled, the rest got lost between her sobs.

Nick ran towards the interrogation room, he sent a curios glance towards Fin, but chose to keep his questions for later.

Fin sent the distressed young uniformed officer back down, but he assured the guy that he'd done the right thing by bringing the girl to SVU and took his position beside the blonde. He placed his hand comfortingly on her back and soothed her. "I've got you, Liv is coming," he whispered.

"Honey, what happened to you? What's wrong?" Amanda asked in an attempt to solve the mystery of what had happened.

The younger woman glanced at Amanda. "It's none of your business," she said with venom. Fin shook his head apologetically at Amanda, he mouthed to Amanda that he got it and that he'd explain later.

Before anyone could say anything, Nick appeared with Olivia, who did not look overly happy for being dragged there. "Liv!" Fin caught her attention immediately. Olivia noticed the girl and immediately realized why she was needed here more than in interrogation trying to get a confession, where she was getting fairly close, she'd say.

"What happened?" she asked as she rushed through the squad room towards her stepdaughter.

"Liv," the younger woman said and leaped onto Olivia's embrace the moment Olivia reached her, the detective caught her and held her comfortable . Olivia held Fin's glance over Kathleen's head, Fin shrugged his shoulders to her silent question of what was the cause for Kathleen's distress. "Kathleen, honey, what happened?" Olivia asked.

"Connor," Kathleen sobbed.

Connor was Kathleen's boyfriend, whom Olivia disliked moderately, but Elliot's dislike was borderline hatred for the younger man whose biggest crime was dating his daughter. Olivia nodded. It was not the first time Kathleen was upset over something he'd done, but broke Olivia's heart every time.

"Oh, honey, let's go somewhere more private and you can tell me all about it," Olivia said, while she looked around the squad for some privacy or for a free interview room, because she didn't want to take her down to interrogation room, which Olivia knew was available.

"Go take interview room 2," Fin suggested. He and Amanda were still standing behind Olivia and Kathleen. "Thanks," Olivia whispered.

"Kathleen, do you want coffee or tea or coke or something else to drink?" Fin asked.

"Tea," Olivia answered for Kathleen.

"Coffee for you?" Fin asked his colleague.

Olivia nodded.

Olivia had her arms around Kathleen, as she guided her to a unoccupied interview room.

"Are you gonna tell Dad?" Kathleen asked when they made it to the room. "Not if you don't want me to," Olivia said and closed the door. She had established a relationship with Elliot's children, where she was somewhere between their parent and friend. She also made sure that they knew they could trust her, and Olivia was not obligated to tell Elliot everything.

Fin went to the kitchen and started preparing drinks.

"What's going on?" Amanda asked, she had followed Fin. "Is she another victim?"

Fin shook his head. "She's not a victim, I don't know why she needs Olivia right now, but it's none of my business," Fin said strictly, it wasn't his place to say anything.

"What just happened?" Nick announced his arrival.

"Nothing that concerns you," Fin said easily.

Nick pointed at the interview room and mimicked crying.

The water boiled. Fin poured it into a mug and picked up a peppermint tea bag, then dropped it into water.

"Amanda, go take Liv's position in interrogation and Nick go back to reading the new manuals," Fin instructed.

Neither of the newer detectives moved.

Fin tilted his head. "It's family, it's none of our business," he said firmly.

"That's Olivia's daughter?" Nick asked, both he and Amanda looked surprised. Whereas Olivia wasn't always open about her relationship, she surely would've mentioned if she had an adult daughter, right? And even more so considering Olivia didn't share any physical similarities with the girl.

"No," Fin said, then paused to think of the situation and technically Kathleen was Olivia's stepdaughter. "Well, Liv's her stepmother. Olivia is in a relationship with her father, Kathleen's his daughter from previous relationship."

"They looked pretty close," Amanda commented.

"And they are. Liv's known the girl since she was in middle school," Fin said calmly, he could see both Amanda and Nick looking for some elaborated explanation, but Fin decided to deprive them of one. It wasn't his place to talk about Olivia's personal life. The only reason he knew all about it was because he'd been around for Olivia's and Elliot's relationship, he had a front row seat to all of it.

Fin picked another cup and poured some lukewarm coffee in there and added a spoonful of sugar.

"That's Olivia's personal life and it doesn't concern you, now get back to work before Cragen comes back," Fin said and left the kitchen area. Nick and Amanda didn't follow him.

Fin knocked first and then entered the interview room, where Olivia and Kathleen were in. They were sitting on the couch, a bag of tissues on the table in front of them. Kathleen was crying on Olivia's shoulder and Olivia held her arms around her, soothing and comforting. Fin had seen Olivia comfort their victims the same way, whenever they needed a soothing embrace. Figures that she'd be just as good at comforting her own family and offering warm motherly embrace to everyone, who needed it.

Olivia glanced up at Fin and thanked him politely, when he placed the beverages in front of them. "Let me know if you need anything else," Fin said quietly to Olivia, who nodded thankfully. Then Fin left the room and closed the door behind him. He saw the curious look Nick sent him, but Amanda wasn't around.

Fin resumed her spot behind his desk and continued writing the report he had abandoned before, he pushed Olivia and Kathleen out of his mind, he had full confidence that Olivia could make it better for the younger woman. Same couldn't be said for Nick, who reluctantly went back to readying, but his mind stayed with his partner and her personal life he knew nothing about.

Kathleen held onto Olivia's shirt. She clung to the detective like she was her lifeline, while all her sorrows poured out through the tears. Olivia didn't say much, she simply hugged Kathleen and waited until she was ready to talk about things that caused such distress to her.

After a while Kathleen's sobs died out and she started settling down, she was still hiccupping and her eyes were wet and puffy.

"Honey, are you ready to talk about it?" Olivia asked cautiously.

Kathleen lifted her head, Olivia tilted hers and used her thumb to wipe the tears from Kathleen's face. Olivia smiled encouragingly.

Kathleen took a cup of tea from the table and sipped it. Olivia took her coffee, but her one arm remained on Kathleen's back.

"I know you don't like Connor," Kathleen started. "I know dad hates him," she added.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Your father doesn't hate him," Olivia said easily. She paused. "He definitely doesn't like Connor, but he just wants what's best for you."

"He'll be pleased to know that I broke up with him," Kathleen said and started crying again.

Olivia's face fell – she didn't expect that. "What happened?" she asked.

Kathleen sipped her tea and avoided looking at Olivia. "My last class was cancelled today, and I was tired, so I decided to go back to my dorm and take a nap before meeting Connor later."

Olivia nodded. She squeezed Kathleen's arm gently, as if she was just trying to remind Kathleen of her presence. Olivia had a bad feeling of what's to come.

"So when I opened my dorm room, Connor was there, he was having sex with Natalie in my bed," Kathleen said through sobs and leaped into Olivia again. She buried her head on Olivia's chest and held onto her, while Olivia wrapped her arms around her. "Kathleen, honey, I'm so sorry," she whispered, she got sudden urges to hurt Connor.

Kathleen wept against Olivia. "It had been going on for months, Natalie confessed to it," Kathleen added. Natalie was one of her friends and her roommate at college. "And I only found out about it because my class was cancelled."

Olivia didn't say anything. She felt the pain of Kathleen's heartbreak – she'd felt the same pain herself so many times at Kathleen's age, but she never walked in on her boyfriend with someone else. "Why does it hurt so much?" Kathleen sobbed.

"I wish I knew," Olivia replied. She only wished she knew the answer and that she could take away the pain. But she couldn't.

Olivia thought about Elliot – he was going to lose his mind, once he found out about this. When Olivia only felt like castrating Connor, Elliot might actually go ahead and do it.

"And the worst thing is, that I still love him," Kathleen admitted.

"Do you want to forgive him?" Olivia asked carefully.

Kathleen shook his head violently, Olivia was relieved.

The pair fell into silence, Kathleen was still sobbing, but other than that, it was quiet in the room.

"Olivia?" Kathleen asked.

"Yeah?" Olivia replied.

Kathleen lifted her head and moved away from her embrace. Olivia let go of Kathleen. "Why all men are such bastards?" she asked.

"Men need a little bit longer time to grow up and they fail to see what's in front of them until it's gone. Connor is a fool for doing this to you," Olivia tried to give Kathleen some explanation "You know, not all men are bastards, there are still good guys out there," she added.

"Why can't they be like in the movies?" Kathleen asked.

Olivia chuckled.

"I think all girls grow up waiting for their prince on a white horse, someone who would fight for them and protect them and help them fill their dreams, but reality is not always like that. There are guys like that out there, but unfortunately there are also guys who are nothing like it," Olivia said. She'd had her fair share of contact with the worst kind of men on the job and she had the unfortune of dating a few of them before Elliot came around.

"Is dad a good guy?" Kathleen surprised Olivia with her question. Olivia tried to collect her thoughts and give Kathleen some honest answer that doesn't make her think less of her father, doesn't offer unnecessary details about the relationship and doesn't set too high expectations, when it comes to finding the one.

"Like, I know mom and dad had their problems and I don't think mom likes dad much anymore, but it doesn't mean that dad's a bad guy, right?" Kathleen rambled, she looked at Olivia and pointed to the engagement ring around her neck, it wasn't visible, but both women knew it was there. "You still like him, right?"

Olivia took her silver necklace from underneath her shirt with the diamond ring Elliot had given her. She smiled at the sight of the ring. "Yes, I like him a lot," Olivia confirmed.

"Is he secretly a bad guy and that's why you don't wear his ring?" Kathleen asked with wide eyes like she just made some big discovery, yet it being a discovery she didn't want to make.

That surprised Olivia and she didn't expect things to escalate that quickly. "No," she gave a quick firm answer, her reasons for not wearing the ring had nothing to do with Elliot or their commitment, Kathleen needed to understand that. "Your father is one of the good ones," Olivia said. She took her mug of coffee but didn't drink it. This was uncharted territory for the pair, as Olivia had tried to keep her distance, when it came to Elliot's kids with Kathy and they avoided affection in front of them. Olivia avoided talking about her relationship with Elliot, but even so she avoided the subject of Kathy.

"Your father doesn't cheat, when things get hard. He will fight to tooth and nail for things he believes in and things he values. He is a good man with good morals, he's respectful and kind. He isn't scared of emotions and I know he would do anything for the people important to him," Olivia spoke heavily. "Elliot Stabler is the kind of man any woman would be lucky to have," she added.

"But why don't you wear his ring then?" Kathleen asked again and pointed to the ring again, she seemed to be determined to get to the bottom of this.

Olivia toyed with the chain and ring around her neck. "I wear it, Kathleen, it's just not on my finger," Olivia said confidently. "The reason why has nothing to do with your father. I don't have it on my finger because of the job, your father understands it," she tried to explain. The other reason might be behind the fact that Olivia liked to keep her personal life private and yes, part of her was a little hesitant about wanting to get married, but none of that had anything to do with Elliot and all to do with Olivia and her personal reasons.

"You will marry dad?" Kathleen was blunt.

Olivia nodded with a smile.

"I hate boys, I don't ever wanna get married," Kathleen stated angrily. She pursed her lips and set her jaw, she was determined, but she was also heartbroken.

"I didn't think I wanted to get married either," Olivia sympathized. She leaned back on the couch and took a heavy breath.

"Dad changed that?" Kathleen asked.

Olivia nodded. "He asked the question," she confirmed.

Kathleen burrowed her brow. "Are you settling for him?" she asked.

Olivia smiled. "No. We've been together for 8 years, we have a son together and I couldn't imagine my life without him. At this time a marriage would just be a formality and it wouldn't change a thing for us," she said.

Kathleen sipped her tea and pouted. "I want that," she decided.

Olivia nodded.

"I want someone that wouldn't hurt me, I want to be in love with someone like that. I want to be surprised with an engagement ring," Kathleen said.

"Oh, honey, one day you will be," Olivia said certainty. She ran circles on Kathleen's back with her palm. "You will find the one and he will make you forget about all the men who came before him and all the heartbreak you felt. It will happen for you."

"I really thought Connor was the one," Kathleen admitted.

Olivia nodded compassionately, but she didn't trust herself to talk about the guy.

"Have you ever been cheated on?" Kathleen asked. Olivia was stunned by the question. Kathleen must've realized that this might've been inappropriate too late just after the words left her lips. "I'm sorry, that was crossing the line," Kathleen quickly apologized.

Olivia shook her head. "Once, in college," she said. She swallowed heavily, the hurt suddenly back in her mind. "I wanted to kill him, but I settled on breaking his nice and expensive watch. I broke things off, but I still saw him around the campus a few times, he tried to apologize, and I almost even forgave him. Eventually he graduated and I haven't seen him since," she explained.

"Oh God, I have to see Connor again," Kathleen realized. Her eyes became wide. "I have to see Natalie. She is one of my best friends – we are at the same room," she said in horror.

Olivia leaned over and hugged her stepdaughter. "You can stay with us as long as you need, we have a good comfortable couch," Olivia suggested. "Your father would be thrilled to have you there," she added.

"But I have to go back eventually," Kathleen said.

"We'll put in a request for a new room, until then you can stay with us. We can come and help you move your things, so you don't have to face Natalie alone," Olivia said.

"I hate men," Kathleen said, she had started sobbing again.

Olivia rocked her gently and whispered how it's gonna be alright and how things will get better.

"How will I ever trust any man again?" Kathleen asked.

Olivia kissed the top of her head, she hugged the younger woman tighter, but she didn't have a good answer. How do you trust men after being betrayed? Olivia herself didn't trust men for the longest time.

Kathleen found the necklace and Olivia's engagement ring. She played with it wordlessly and Olivia didn't question it either.

"Can we watch some cheesy romance movie tonight?" Kathleen asked shily. She had already decided to take Olivia up on her offer to stay with her and Elliot.

"Of course, sweetie," Olivia replied naturally. "We need to make a stop on the way, because your father finished all the ice cream," she said.

"I don't wanna tell dad about it," Kathleen said, she realized that if she'd stay with them she will have to. "He will go crazy," she added.

"You won't have to, you can tell him when you're ready," Olivia said.

"He will be so angry," Kathleen said.

Olivia knew it was true, but she was confident Elliot would be supportive of Kathleen. "He only wants what's best for you," she said diplomatically.

Kathleen nodded against Olivia's shoulder. She released the ring and put the chain back underneath Olivia's shirt.

"How long until your shift is finished?" Kathleen asked.

Olivia lifted her left hand and glanced at her watch, it was still a few hours until the end of her shift, but she could probably leave earlier, it had been a bit slow day.

"I can leave early today, do you wanna go now?" Olivia asked.

Kathleen nodded.

"Okay, let's go," Olivia decided.

Olivia waited for Kathleen to let go of her first, then released her. They got up, Olivia wiped the last tears from Kathleen's cheeks and offered a small smile. Olivia's cell phone dinged. "Please don't be work," she thought as she took her phone out, but she was relieved to see Elliot's name on the screen.

"Is it work?" Kathleen asked, she seemed scared because that would mean Olivia couldn't leave right now and she'd have to face her dad alone.

Olivia shook her head. "It's your father," she said. She opened the text message.

"Ben wants spaghetti for dinner, that okay?" the text read. Olivia lifted her eyes from the screen. "You okay with spaghetti for dinner?" she asked Kathleen. Kathleen nodded.

"Yeah. You at the store?" Olivia replied to the text.

Olivia lead Kathleen out of the interview room, she grabbed the half full mugs and entered the bullpen. Fin was still behind his desk writing a report, Nick was back to reading the manuals, Amanda was at her desk typing, but Munch was nowhere to be seen.

Olivia led Kathleen to her desk and offered her a seat. She felt the eyes of Nick and Amanda on her, but she ignored them.

She quickly washed the mugs in the break room, then made a stop at Fin's desk. "Is the Captain back?" she asked him.

Fin shook his head. "I don't think he'll be back today," Fin said.

Olivia nodded. "I need to leave early," Olivia said to him.

Fin nodded with understanding. "You go, I've got your back," he said.

Olivia's phone dinged, another message from Elliot. "Yeah. You need anything?"

"2 tubs of strawberry ice cream," Olivia texted back.

"I owe you one," she whispered thankfully to Fin.

"Don't worry about it, you're needed elsewhere," Fin brushed it off.

She got back to her desk, closed all the folders on her desk, turned off her computer and grabbed her keys and jacket. "I'm off for today, I'll see you all tomorrow," she said to her coworkers.

Nick, Amanda and Fin all said their goodbyes.

Kathleen and Olivia walked out of the bullpen into the elevator. Olivia's phone dinged again. "Are we having an ice-cream party?" Elliot had texted.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Kathleen is coming over, we'll have a movie night," she texted back.

"Dad?" Kathleen asked.

Olivia dropped her phone in her pocket and nodded. "He's getting the ice-cream," Olivia said.

"Did you tell him?" Kathleen asked with sudden fear.

Olivia shook her head. "I told him we're having a movie night, that's all," she said.

Kathleen relaxed somewhat.

"Have you told anyone else yet?" Olivia asked.

Kathleen shook her head, Olivia chose not to press the matter.

They reached the bottom floor, walked through the parking lot and got Olivia's car. The drive to the apartment was short and quiet.

"I really don't wanna tell dad, but he'll know something is up when I'm staying with you," Kathleen said nervously.

Olivia shook her head. "He'll be happy to see you," Olivia said easily.

Elliot and Ben were already home, when Olivia and Kathleen walked through the front door, the lights were on in the apartment. Olivia locked the door behind her.

"We're home," Olivia announced.

"Mommy!" Ben shouted happily and ran to his mother. Olivia caught the 4-year-old before she could even take off her jacket. The boy gave Olivia a big hug, and a wet kiss on the cheek. Ben was a spitting image of Olivia, with his brown eyes and dark hair.

"I missed you my sweet boy," Olivia said and balanced him on her hip. Ben went on talking how he spent the day in the park with Elliot and some of his friends from the preschool. Olivia kissed his head over his short brown hair and held him close against her.

Elliot appeared at the hallway at the sound of people talking with his apron on looking very house husband like. Olivia sent him a quick wink over Ben's head while listening about how Ben had fun at the swings. She made a note in her head to remind him how cute he looked in that apron.

"Dad," Kathleen rushed to Elliot instantly and fell into his open arms for a warm hug. Elliot caught her daughter and looked at Olivia for some explanation, but she was preoccupied with her son and partially ignoring him for that exact reason.

"Kathleen," Ben shrieked once most of the day's activities were told and he looked around. He was so excited to see Olivia and tell her all about what he'd done that day, that she didn't even notice Kathleen. Once he saw Kathleen, he tried to reach over, but Kathleen was a bit too far. Olivia held Ben carefully while the boy was ready to leap out of her arms.

Kathleen released Elliot and welcomed the toddler in her arms, Olivia released her son once Kathleen had her securely. She carried the toddler to the living room, where all the toys were, leaving Olivia and Elliot alone at the hallway.

"Is she okay?" Elliot asked in whisper.

Olivia shrugged her shoulders. "She will be," she said and stepped closed to Elliot. "Just wait until she's ready to tell you," Olivia instructed and hugged him.

"Is it Connor?" he asked with venom.

Olivia hugged him tighter. "I promised that I will let her tell you," she said.

Olivia already felt Elliot tensing up against her, she tried to distract him by kissing him, but she could tell he was preoccupied. She wrapped herself around him, to which Elliot finally responded to. He returned the kiss and held his arms around her, he breathed her in and buried his face in her hair.

"I've missed you too," she whispered.

"I got your ice cream," he said.

Olivia smiled and thanked him.

He pressed his lips against hers and gave her a proper welcome home kiss.

"We got a new LEGO set today," Elliot said proudly.

"Of course, you did," Olivia mumbled.

Elliot had a goofy smile on his face.

"I love you," he whispered.

"Dad, I think the dinner is burning," Kathleen shouted.

Elliot instantly released Olivia and ran back to the kitchen, Olivia laughed and looked over the living room, where Ben was showing Kathleen his new LEGO set. Neither of the kids noticed her presence. She crossed her arms and leaned against the wall by the door.

Ben opened his LEGO set and poured all the pieces on the floor, Olivia realized that it was a big block LEGO set with police cars.

"Like Mama," Ben said and held up a police officer figurine. Kathleen agreed, "and Dad," she added, she looked at the instructions on how to build the police station. Olivia smiled to herself, she loved the scene in front of her, she had no intention of interrupting it.

She almost jumped when a pair of hands came in from behind her and wrapped around her midsection, Elliot kissed the side of her head.

"It's a beautiful view," he whispered.

Olivia nodded. She leaned back into him.

"We will be watching a cheesy romance movie tonight and eating all the ice cream, you are more than welcomed to join us," Olivia announced quietly.

"Movie night with the girls – I wouldn't miss that," he said and kissed Olivia's cheek. She turned her head towards him and a proper kiss landed on her lips.

"I missed you," he whispered against her lips.

"I like Nick, but I still like you better," she replied.

"Yeah?" he asked proudly, a smirk appeared on his face. "Doesn't he watch your back as well as I did?"

Olivia smiled.

"He definitely spends less time watching my back," she commented.

Elliot laughed. He kissed her shoulder through her work shirt. "I miss working with you, but I wouldn't trade this time with Ben for anything," he admitted. As it turned out, Elliot really liked to be stay at home dad.

"I bet," she said. "I don't want to miss him growing up because of work," she admitted. Olivia kept her eyes on Ben, who was playing with LEGOs.

Elliot brushed off his worries. "You're home every night to tuck him in and ready bedtime stories, you were here for every big milestone. Ben loves spending time with you, I think his favorite days are his days with you," he assured her, because whereas Olivia was working, she was doing her best to be there for their son.

"Sometimes I envy you," she admitted.

Elliot laughed. "Yeah, sometimes I envy you, you're still on the job, training new guys, getting justice and making the world a little better," he replied, and it was the truth, some days he missed the jobs, other days he didn't want to be anywhere near a police precinct.

"Have you told the new guys about him yet?" Elliot changed the topic, he knew Olivia kept her personal life private, she has always done it, but Kathleen showing up might've raised some questions. "Or about the ring around your neck?"

Olivia shook her head. "I think Fin told them that Kathleen is family, but I'm sure he didn't say anything about you. I'm sure Nick will have some questions tomorrow," she said.

"Or maybe tomorrow I should show Ben your workplace. That would answer all the questions the new guys might or might not have about your personal life," Elliot suggested.

Olivia smiled and rolled her eyes. It's not that she didn't want to tell her coworkers about Elliot, she just never found a good time to bring up her personal life and her relationship status. She wasn't too keen in telling her junior officers how she is in a relationship with her old partner. She had to be professional in the office.

"They will learn about you, I promise," Olivia said.

Elliot nodded.

Olivia turned her head toward Elliot again, who anticipatingly kissed her. He had his one arm on Olivia's jaw, holding her head in perfect place for him.

"Ewwww," came from the living room.

Olivia and Elliot broke apart.

"Kathleen, they're doing it again," Ben whined to Kathleen, who rolled her eyes. Kathleen placed the LEGO pieces from her hands into the building they were constructing.

"They're not doing it anymore, but they should be more careful about what they're doing and where they do it. Not everybody wants to see you guys suck face," Kathleen reprimanded her father and step-mother.

"If only Ben knew what we did to conceive him," Elliot whispered in Olivia's ear. He earned a smack to his side from Olivia.

"Dinner's ready," Olivia announced.

"Good, I'm starving," Kathleen said.

Ben ran to the bathroom to wash his hands, followed by Kathleen.

"Now that we're alone," Elliot suggested, but Olivia didn't share his enthusiasm, she walked out of his embrace and into the bathroom to wash her hands as well and to put her gun away.

***SVU***

Kathleen had picked "10 Things I Hate about You" for the movie, that everybody was watching. True, Elliot and Ben were more focused on the LEGO set on the floor, but Kathleen and Olivia were watching the movie with a tub of ice cream shared between the two.

After it was bedtime for Ben, Olivia took him to bed and read him a story. She stayed watching her son sleep longer than she normally would to give Elliot and Kathleen some time alone.

She was about to enter the living room, but when she heard hushed voices talking, she decided to go have a shower instead. Some 20 minutes later, she went back to the living room to see Kathleen crying on Elliot's shoulder. Without giving it a second thought, she joined them on the couch and sat on the opposite side of Kathleen. She offered some comfort by placing her hand on Kathleen's back and rubbing soothing circles.

"You knew? "Elliot asked.

Olivia nodded sadly.

"I'm gonna kill Connor," Elliot said through his teeth.

"You won't unless you want Ben visiting you in jail," Olivia said.

"I don't ever wanna see him again," Kathleen said.

"You won't," Elliot assured her.

Kathleen sniffled. "Liv said that I could stay with you guys for a bit," she said somewhat shyly.

"Of course, you can stay, we'd love to have you here, Ben would be so happy to have you around," Elliot assured her.

"Thanks, dad," Kathleen sniffled.

Olivia yawned, she tried to hide it, but failed. "Kathleen, I'm so sorry for what happened," Olivia said, she suppressed another yawn. "But I really can't stay awake any longer," she apologized.

Kathleen lifted her head from Elliot's chest, turned her attention to Olivia and wrapped her arms around her in a hug. "Thank you for everything," she said gratefully.

"I'm always here for you," Olivia replied.

Kathleen thanked Olivia once more, then retreated and threw herself at Elliot once again. Elliot mouthed his thanks to Olivia as well, before Olivia left the room. She kissed the top of his head from behind quickly, before she left the room.

"I hate men," Kathleen said, she was hiccupping, but seemed like she had stopped crying.

Elliot didn't trust himself enough to reply, he mouthed how it's gonna be okay.

"I don't ever wanna date again," she said.

"I won't argue with that," Elliot said under his breath.

Kathleen pulled away from Elliot and stared at him for seemingly a long time, if it scared Elliot, he was doing a good job at hiding it. She wiped off her now dried tears, she was no longer crying.

"What, honey?" he finally asked and broke the silence.

"Liv said that you're a good guy," she stated.

Elliot smiled proudly. "She did?" he asked at the unexpected compliment.

"Are you ever gonna marry her?" Kathleen asked bluntly.

Elliot was surely caught off guard now. The smile disappeared from his face, he rubbed his forehead uncomfortably. "Yeah, I'll marry her," he said confidently, but he was still rather uncomfortable. "When the time is right," he added.

"Why haven't you married her yet? Is it because you don't wanna be married again and it's easier to leave?" Kathleen continued her own interrogation.

Elliot widened his eyes at Kathleen. He did not expect this turn. "I gave her a ring, Kathleen, I've wanted to marry Olivia for years, and I would do it tomorrow if she wanted that. Not all couples need to get married and we are one of them. It doesn't mean that we're breaking up," Elliot tried to explain, he was still trying to figure out where all of that was coming from.

"It doesn't bother you, that she doesn't wear your ring?" Kathleen continued.

Elliot shook his head. "She wears the ring," he gave Kathleen the same reply Olivia had given her hours before. "I gave her the chain on the same day I asked her to marry me. I get it, I wouldn't want to flash the ring on the job either. She has her reasons for not wearing it on her finger, but I also know they have nothing to do with me. I love her, she loves me and that's all that matters," he tried to explain. Unbeknown to him, Olivia had given Kathleen almost identical answer about the ring.

"And if she decides that she doesn't want to marry you? Would you go and find yourself another woman and have another family?" Kathleen asked accusingly.

"No, of course not. Yes, I wanna marry Liv, but I don't need to be married to her. We have been together for years and marriage at this point just formality. We don't need to be married to stay together I'm not leaving her," Elliot said with slight annoyance, he was not used to being interrogated by his daughter about his relationship. "Where is all of this coming from?" he asked.

"I wanted to make sure good men exist," she said quietly.

Elliot's heart melted. "They do. I'm trying to be one. And one day you will meet a guy who's very lucky to have you and he will do everything he can take away your pain," Elliot assured her.

Kathleen nodded.

"On that note, I think it's time for bed," Elliot announced.

Kathleen agreed. Together they cleaned up the living room and made up the couch for Kathleen. Elliot had slept on the couch plenty of times to know that it was a good and comfortable one.

"Good night, honey," Elliot said.

"Night, dad," Kathleen replied.

Elliot stopped at the door, and came back into the room. "I am no longer a police officer, so just say the words and I will cause that guy as much pain as he's caused you," Elliot promised. "Nobody needs to know about it," he added, because they both knew Olivia would not approve it.

"Thanks," Kathleen replied with a hint of a smile.

Elliot wished Kathleen good night again and retreated from the living room. He stopped at Benjamin's room, where the 4-year old was sleeping peacefully. Elliot entered the room, he tucked the boy in and kissed his forehead. He never imagined his retirement turning into a full stay at home dad routine, sure he thought he might have some grandchildren to play with, but never this. Then again he wouldn't change a single thing about his youngest son, he was perfect.

Reluctantly, he left Ben's room and entered the master bedroom. The night light was on, but Olivia was fast asleep in the middle of the bed. She had the blanket all around her and was hugging one pillow against her chest – she did that quite often, when she fell asleep alone.

Elliot took off his clothes except of his boxers and grabbed a new t-shirt from the chair, then turned off the nightlight and got into the bed. He cuddled up to Olivia, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek goodnight.

She stirred slightly, opened her eyes and turned herself towards him. She kissed him properly.

"How is she?" Olivia asked.

"She'll be okay," Elliot said confidently. He smiled. He kissed her, it was slow and amorous, he held her in his arms possessively. "You said to Kathleen that I'm a good man," he stated.

She nodded. "You are a good man," she confirmed and stroked his ego. "She needs an example of what good man looks like, I'm glad she has you for that."

Elliot beamed. He tightened his arms around her and kissed her again. "And you are a good woman, you're a dedicated mother to Ben and a good influence on my kids. But most importantly you choose to love me and that makes me a very lucky guy," he complimented her.

"I appreciate you, even when I don't say it much," she said quickly.

"I know," he said with a goofy smile. "You come home to me every night, that tells me enough, because I know you and I also know you wouldn't stay with anyone out of obligation."

Olivia closed her eyes and yawned. Then met his lips in a lazy kiss. "I'm so tired, babe," she admitted.

Elliot chuckled, he shifted a bit to make himself more comfortable, he moved her hair out of his way and nuzzled her neck, he kissed her skin soothingly.

And then she fell asleep, not knowing if Elliot continued his tender routine of making her feel cared for. One of the many things she loved about him, and amongst his many qualities of what made him a good man. All she could say is, feeling him place soft kisses against her skin as last thing before she fell asleep or first thing in the morning was amongst her favorite things he did. Whereas Olivia had yet to find out what good men were made of, he had a perfect example of a man sleeping next to her, showering her with affection.


End file.
